Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electronic apparatus and, in particular to a power adapter in which the cable and the circuit board will be fastened simultaneously and a method for assembling thereof.
Description of Prior Art
With the progress of the times, industry designs of electronic products have been developed in a way of good appearance, high reliability and high performance. For designing the housings of conventional power products, in order to meet the requirements of molds and processes, a circuit board needs to be assembled in the housing, then two sides of the housing are combined with two side covers by a method of ultrasonic welding for a closed combination. Lastly, a cable passes through one side cover providing with an opening for electrically connected with the circuit board.
However, a traditional method of assembling needs at least two processes of ultrasonic welding for jointing the housing and the side covers. Nevertheless, ultrasonic welding is an irreversible process, that is, it cannot be recovered when finished; in other words, there is no chance for rework. As a result, a controlling of quality must be particularly noticed when this kind of process is adapted, otherwise, abandonment will be the only way when something is wrong during the welding processes. At last, a yield of the overall process will be lowered, and a long working hour is happened because of a complicated manufacturing process. Moreover, with the improvement of the works, it has a significant effect on good appearance of power products, especially seamless design of products. Thus, how to improve the aforementioned shortcomings and get an integrated design of power products for satisfying safety requirements of testing are major objects of the inventor.